


Careful, the spirits might start talking

by SpaceShatters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, First Kiss, Heavily implied Roceit, M/M, Remus is in this, So slightly disturbing images because of that, The boys go to a Halloween festival, background Roceit, cornmaze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: "What's up, nerdy Wolverine?""I- ah..I believe I have a reason to think that we're lost."There was a small pause before Remus broke the silence"You're shitting me, right?""No, I am not. We've been walking around here for at least thirty minutes, if not more."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Careful, the spirits might start talking

So perhaps splitting up with their friends at a fall carnival wasn't the best idea.

It had started off great.

Patton, Virgil, Roman, Logan, Remus and Janus had gone to the Carnival their little town was hosting, it looked as nice as ever.  
Their little group had been going to the carnival for literal years, what with their parents being aquainted closely, they often hung around each other's houses. Yes, all six of them.  
Even though Virgil had been very hesitant on Janus joining them and Remus practically had to be there because of Roman.

The friendship simply worked.

That aside however, it was every year that the town set something like this up, during early October.  
And once again, they had just started their one week break in school and they were ready to have some fun.

"Ooh, look at all the decorations!" Patton was practically beaming, as always.

"They look the same as every year, Patton." Logan commented, earning a huff from Roman who wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him in close and making a grand gesture with his free hand

"Come on, Specs, look at the gorgeous colours! You can't tell me it isn't nice to look at those, even if they are a bit similar."

Well, perhaps Roman did have a point.

"However much I love watching you two squabble usually, " Janus began, arms crossed over his chest "I think we should probably get in before the que for the ticket line is as long as it got last year- Remus, don't even try."

Remus giggled and the others simply ignored him, Logan however offered the small unspoken joke a light snort of amusement- that obviously pleased Remus.

"Janus is right-" he says

"Wow, never thought I'd hear someone say that-" Virgil cut in but Logan continued on

"Virgil, do you have the money for the tickets?"

A small nod answered his question when Virgil pulled out the small wallet his mom had trusted him with before handing it to Logan who double checked it was the right amount.

They bought the tickets and got to exploring the carnival- however similar the decorations were, the attractions were almost always different.

This time, they'd done the apple bobbing- Remus had been paticularly good at that one, which then turned into a competition between him and Roman because sibling rivalry, Logan guessed, they had gone on bumper cars- Patton insisted on going, and because Virgil couldn't say no to him, apaprently.   
They had also split the group for half an hour because Remus had wanted to go to the haunted house and Patton absolutely didn't want to go so it was Roman, Patton and Janus had gone on the small ferris wheel instead while Logan, Virgil and remus had gone to the haunted house.

The conclusion after they exited?  
Logan was not impressed, Remus was cackling from amusement because he managed to scare one of the actors in there and Virgil tried pretending as though he had not made a squeak when seeing a dead body on the table.

To be fair, this was one of the least chaotic carnival's they'd been to-

"Oh we have to go in there!" Roman exclaimed, shaking Logan's shoulder like a child asking their mother for something..very annoyingly.

Patton bit at the remaining bits of cotton candy he'd bought just a few minutes ago with a quirked brow  
"What's that, Ro?"

"It's a corn-maze! Something brand new, come oooon guys, we have to try it." Roman whined

They were at a 50/50 here on whether or not they would go.  
In the end, the vote was all to go to the corn maze- what? Logan was interested as to how it would be.

"Good idea- maybe I'll finally be able to dispose of the body I've been carrying 'round." Remus grinned, Logan found it hard not to chuckle at that mostly because the other's just groaned.

"I vote not to be partnered up with Remus- I do not feel safe with him" Well, Logan supposed that Roman's statement was justified.

Janus smirked and Logan already knew where that was going  
"Roman, how about we partner up? It's better to be with a couragous hero in one of these things." then he winked, Logan saw Roman's face flush- somehow.

Well, looked like that was decided then.

The rest was easy, Patton had offered to go with Virgil which meant Remus and Logan were left- Roman sent him an apolagetic look when they were going into the maze as the first ones, but didn't seem troubled when he glanced to Janus before dissapearing in the corn maze.

Then Virgil and Patton followed in two minutes later.

And then finally he and Remus walked in.

They were already a few minutes in the maze when Remus' voice interupted his thoughts again of how to strategically get through the maze   
"Hey Lo-Lo? " The other started, looking over to Logan who hummed in lieu of a response "have you noticed my brother and Janus giving each other the eye?"

"Yes, for the fifth time, I have noticed."

There was a small cackle in response.

"D'ya think Janny's making a move on him? Maybe he chose Roman as his partner for that reason."

"Remus, that is clearly what he was doing- even I can tell."

For a moment, Remus didn't respond, leading Logan to think they were done speaking- but this was Remus so what was he expecting?

"I bet they're making out right now-"

" _Remus-_ "

"What? I'm just glad that at least my brother's getting some action."

Well, that was an unfortunate thing to think about.  
Not Roman and Janus finally getting together but the mere thought of that somewhere in this maze, they could be engaging in that.

"Logan-" 

"Remus, if you ask me one more time if I've noticed-"

"No! No, no, no- not this time anyway." Logan huffed with an eye roll "I was going to ask, did you think the dead body in the haunted mansion was beliavable."

Definitely a more interesting topic they could talk about.

"Personally, I think the blood looked a bit too dried, " he responded "sure perhaps it's been there for a while but it looked as though it had been there for months. Far too long than a person would want to leave a body they're planning on eating on a table."

That conversation was long- he'd gone off to ramble about what the blood should've looked like, Remus listening intently- and that's most likely what spurred Logan on to rant more.

Remus seemed truly invested in the subject.

So he talked about it, for what seemed and felt like hours- that conversation slowly turning into something more casual in which both of them engaged.

It felt like hours because it truly was hours..or at least half an hour.

Half an hour of wondering around aimlessly until Logan stopped mid-sentence, stopped walking and looked around for a moment.

"Remus- Remus shush for a second." Surprisingly, Remus did shut up as Logan surveyed their surroundings, a cold sense of dread filling his stomach.

"What's up, nerdy Wolverine?"

"I- ah..I believe I have a reason to think that we're lost."

There was a small pause before Remus broke the silence

"You're shitting me, right?"

"No, I am not. We've been walking around here for at least thirty minutes, if not more."

"Well shit."

Well shit indeed.

Logan took his phone out of his pocket- cursing under his breath

There was at least five missed calls from Patton, over ten texts from Roman and one missed call from Virgil.

**Roman, at 18:05** Logan where on earth are you guys?!

**Roman, at 18:07** Spec's, Pat is really worried about you

**Roman, at 18:08** Okay maybe I am too

**Roman, 18:10** Virgil's starting to freak out

**Roman, 18:15** Waitwaitwaitwaitwait- did you go with Remus on purpose?

**Roman, at 18:16** Logan I swear if you two are doing anything-

**Roman, at 18:18** Oh my gods you two! Stop making out and get out of there!!!!

**Roman, at 18:19** I hope you know that I expect all the details of how this happened

**Roman, at 18:25** Logan you've been in there for an hour please respond!

Logan read the texts over with a warmth spreading across his cheeks- dammnit Roman.

"Sheesh, Ro's really freaking out, huh?" Remus commented and Logan was made aware of the fact that he was there too- he jumped a bit and Remus cackled.

"Calm down there, nerd, I'm sure we'll be fine. Come on."

For some reason, Logan believed him.

And that's how they've ended up where they are now.

Walking around the maze, trying to find a way out- Logan is kind of sure they won't be able to.

"This wasn't a good idea, was it?"

"No not really. But hey, at least we have all this corn to ourselves!"

"Remus-"

"Sorry not sorry for trying to lighten the mood, Mr Serious."

Logan sighs deeply, stopping for a moment as if to overthink what he was on when he decided to go with Remus to this maze.

"Oh come on, nerdy Wolverine, don't tell me you're actually worried about all this-"

"Actually, Remus, I am- it's getting dark and who know's what can be out here."

Remus pauses.

"Logan-" well that's knew, Remus almost never calls him by his given name. "I- uh-..gimme a second, I'm not the best at this,"

Logan raises his brow

"Not the best at what?"

"Comforting someone-"

"Comforting?" Logan sputters, "I don't need comforting." yet there is an anxious feeling of his stomach churning when he sees the sun dissapear.

They're alone, out in the open, with little battery and to top it all off, they're lost.  
Splendid.

"Just shush for a minute-" Remus says, taking him by the shoulders "Logan, breathe, okay? There's nothing bad that can happen to us, I'm sure the other's are looking for us right this second."

That's..slightly comforting- 

It's also a surprise as to how Remus' voice is softer than usual.

Logan is silent for a minute before murmuring a "Thank you, Remus."

"A thank you from you?" The other grins "Careful now, Lo-lo, the spirits might start talking."

Logan chuckles and pats Remus' shoulder, shaking his head

"Let them talk." he insists and he can almost swear Remus' eyes soften with something- he has no idea what it is though. 

"Daring, are we now, Mr Sharp?" Remus asks, head tilting ever so slightly making something stir in Logan's chest. 

"Do you have a problem with it, Mr Prince?"

"Not at all." 

"So you wouldn't mind it if I were to.." his hand trails up Remus' arm. Touch feather-light. 

Remus gulps but Logan can tell it isn't in an uncomfortable way from the expression he has. The other's voice is barely above a whisper.

"Not at all."

In the next moment, Logan leans up, hand on Remus' shoulder and he can breifly see the other's eyes slipping shut before their lips connect. It isn't perfect. It's messy and clear that neither of them have done something like this before but that doesn't mean it isn't pleasant.

It's interupted too quickly, the shouts of their worried friends make them part with sharp gasps- relief fills Logan's chest when he sees the light of a few flashlights through the corn maze.

He looks back to Remus and offers him a curt nod before turning around, making the move to start walking to the lights but not before Remus can pull him back and press a chaste kiss to his lips. Logan hears their friends getting closer.

"To be continued?" he asks

"I damn well hope so."


End file.
